


Cooking With Love

by memoriesofrain



Series: The Adventures of Rin Okumura [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Rin, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, exwires, rin is a wonderful cook, yukio is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his friends when they find out about his lineage, Rin turns to one of his favorite comforts: cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely anon who sent me the prompt: Rin starts making lunches for all the exorcists who know about his lineage and don't trust him because of it in order to get on their good side.
> 
> I hope I did it justice!

Rin always woke up early to make breakfast for himself and Yukio, since he made their lunches the night before. Rin loved cooking so it was no hardship to him to have to wake up early to enjoy his hobby. He even enjoyed cooking for his classmates who seemed to enjoy his food. Heck, Shima even said he’d make a good wife which Rin supposed was a good thing. That was just how things worked for a while, until they found out he was the son of Satan.

All of a sudden is was like Rin had some deadly disease that if they even breathed the same air as him, they’d catch it. Morning greetings were met with glares and the one time he sneezed in class, Bon had pulled out his rosary and started chanting while Konekomaru had screamed. It seemed like every connection Rin had made had dissolved into nothing. And it hurt. A lot.

Rin had never been able to make friends before and when he finally did have some they turned their backs on him for something he had no control over. Rin wondered if he was just destined to be alone, to not only be shunned by his supposed “kind” but also regular people. So he turned to his only form of comfort: cooking.

He cooked lavish meals for himself and Kuro, and if he bothered to actually touch the food Rin made, Yukio would get to eat the meals too. Ukobach liked to eat food with him on occasion, but he mostly liked to make his own food. But it worked for a while. As long as Rin didn’t think about why he was spending so much time cooking instead of hanging out with friends. He didn’t look over at them all eating lunch together, laughing and having fun. He didn’t feel a gut-clenching hurt settle in his stomach when Yukio was easily invited to join when he was available. He didn’t feel water swim in his eyes when he’d catch one of their eyes and they’d look at him with revulsion. He just focused on cooking.

* * *

 

It was Kuro who came up with the idea of making everyone lunches. People always said that food was a universal language and maybe if he tried hard enough, they’d feel the love he put into his food. Maybe then they’d start at least treating him like a person. So he stayed up extra late and cooked all sorts of dishes: herb cookies for Shiemi, cat shaped onigiri for Konekomaru, tempura for Bon, tamagoyaki for Shima, cute sandwiches for Izumo, even some more expert level foods. By the time he’d finally gotten to bed, he only got three hours of sleep before he had to be up to make breakfast. But he was hoping it’d be worth it; it had to be.

When Yukio went to leave, Rin stopped him.

“Rin, I don’t have time for this,” Yukio said, annoyance flooding from his system. “I can’t be late, and neither can you.”

Rin scratched behind his head nervously. “Yeah, I know,” Rin said quietly, “but I need to ask you a favor.”

Yukio brows crept toward his hairline. “And what would that favor be, Rin?”

Rin coughed awkwardly before thrusting the stacked bento boxes at Yukio. “I-I know they won’t accept them if I give this to them, s-so I’m asking that you give it to them,” Rin explained hastily. “And if anyone asks, c-could you hold off on telling them I made it until after they finish? I put all my love into these lunches and I don’t think I’d be able to- ugh, just please make sure they eat them? Please Yukio?”

Yukio looked bewildered at the bento and Rin could’ve sworn he saw a flash of crushing guilt before it returned to Yukio’s normal placid expression. “Yes I’ll make sure they get them, Rin.”

Rin smiled excitedly at his brother. “Thank you so much man, your lunch was made with just as much care so I hope you enjoy it too.”

Yukio’s placid expression turned pained but he nodded his head and continued on to class. Rin felt happy, they may not know it was him who made it until afterwards, but they could at least enjoy his food and the love he put in it before they brushed it aside because of his heritage.

Still, it made Rin feel depressed that his food was more accepted than he was.

* * *

 

No one had asked who made the food when Yukio had brought it to them. They all ate it happily practically throwing complements out about the food. It was only when Shiemi was finishing the last of her bento that she asked where Yukio had gotten the food from.

“Rin made them,” Yukio said softly, putting his chopsticks in their rightful place. His head shot up when he heard a clatter, his eyes narrowing in on the dropped case in front of Konekomaru. “Is there a problem?”

“You’re damn right there’s a problem!” Bon shouted, rubbing his mouth on his sleeve. “You fed us food made by the spawn of Satan.”

“W-what if he p-poisoned th-the f-food,” Konekomaru muttered, staring at his bento in horror.

Yukio felt anger rush through him. “We all ate the same thing, and I’ve been eating Rin’s cooking this entire time,” Yukio said, his voice cold. He could understand his student’s being scared, but he thought they’d come around or at least have more common sense than _this_. “Tell me, when you were eating his food did you taste any kind of malintent?”

“Not at all,” Sheimi said, her eyes big and watery. “It reminded me of my grandmother’s cooking.”

Izumo and Shima nodded their heads staring at their bentos.

“Now Bon, Konekomaru, I want you both to tell me why you think Rin’s out to get you,” Yukio said, looking at the two imploringly.

Bon looked at a loss of words. “He- well he’s the spawn of Satan,” he said like that was all the answer he needed.

“And?”

“What do you mean and? Okumura’s- he’s dangerous!” Konekomaru said.

Yukio conceded with that, but only because Rin had never been trained to control his flames. “But you realize we’re twins, right? That means I’m also the spawn of Satan. Do you fear me?”

Sheimi shook her head. “Not at all Yukio, it’s just-“

“Because he doesn’t have full control of his powers, you’re all afraid,” Yukio said. When he didn’t hear any response he assumed he had gotten to the root of the problem. “Don’t you think he’d have an easier time learning to control his powers if you all were there for him? That he didn’t have to worry because although everyone else wants him dead at least his friends still care a little?” Silence engulfed the group and Yukio nodded his head before standing up. “I just want you all to think on what I’ve said and really think about Rin. I hope you enjoy the rest of your lunch.”

With that Yukio walked away towards where his brother was sitting. Rin spotting Yukio, grinned at him and shifted his eyes between the group and his brother.

“So did they like the lunch?” Rin asked, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

Yukio gave his brother a warm smile. “They loved it,” Yukio said.

And as the group watched Rin jump around with joy over just his food being accepted, they felt a pit of guilt settle in their stomachs. Maybe they needed to apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment if you have time. 
> 
> If you have a prompt for me, just send it to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr.


End file.
